


Comment ça se passe au lit avec un Drell ?

by HBOWarrior



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Sex, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Xenophilia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: [MshepThane] Mais quelle idée Shepard avait-il eu d'inviter Thane dans ses quartiers ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repostage de vieilles fics.  
> Du sexe alien et de l'humour dans celle-ci !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

Mais quelle idée avait-il eu d’inviter Thane dans ses quartiers ?

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Shepard et le Drell se fréquentaient sous le nez des commères du bâtiment militaire (Joker en aurait fait une affaire d’état, s’il avait su !). Et bien sûr, impatient comme l’était le commandant, il n’avait pas tenu bien longtemps. _Il voulait savoir. Il voulait_ _voir_.

Durant son dernier séjour sur Omega, il avait entendu des choses assez incroyables sur les prouesses sexuelles des Drells.

L’humain en sourit. Thane, tellement calme, tellement intègre… Tellement... mystérieux… avec sa voix grave, métallique, ses yeux abyssaux et sa peau reptilienne à l'étrange couleur. Le Drell était sexy. Vraiment. Et ses muscles moulés dans sa tenue d’assassin… Aah.

Mais pour le coup, Shepard était nerveux. Il avait couché avec un nombre assez conséquent d’aliens de l’espace concilien… Et même au-delà (mais ça, personne ne le savait… sa petite sauterie avec les trois Vortchas restait un secret bien gardé). Cependant, un Drell… Eh bien, il y avait de quoi baliser.

Quelques jours avant de donner rendez-vous à Thane, Shepard s’était rendu au labo pour s’entretenir avec Mordin, bénissant intérieurement le secret médical et tout ce qu’il incluait.

Ce que le Galarien lui avait révélé l’avait quelque peu perturbé. Il n’avait pas peur, non. Shepard affrontait la mort tous les jours, se battait volontiers au corps à corps contre des Yahgs et… Bon, il avait grandi parmi la mafia terrienne, quand même. C’était pas rien. Mais là… Il appréhendait pour la survie de ses bijoux de famille. Soit la chose la plus importante pour un homme après sa fidèle compagne (pour John, son M-8 Avenger).

Bref. Thane arriva de sa démarche ultra silencieuse dans les quartiers du commandant, tard pendant la permanence de nuit.

« Vous semblez… tendu, Shepard. »

« Ça va. »

Non, ça n’allait pas. Mais merde ! Il était le commandant du SSV Normandy, pas un bleu de la 103e Division !

Il reluqua de haut en bas le Drell qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, droit, mains dans le dos. C’était peut-être une mauvaise idée, tout compte fait.

Il s’apprêtait à faire part de ses pensées quand l’assassin le devança :

« Je sais pourquoi vous m’avez fait venir, _siha_. Je suis flatté. »

« Ah… Vraiment ? »

« Vous autres humains cachez mal vos émotions. Même vous, Shepard », dit-il en s’approchant de lui, lui prenant les mains. « Que vous a-t-on dit à mon propos pour que vous soyez aussi tendu ? »

Shepard pouffa un instant pour chasser sa gêne.  

« Des choses assez dingues. C’est à se demander si nos anatomies sont compatibles. Mordin m’a même proposé des remèdes pour éviter toutes sortes d’allergies ainsi qu’une espèce de Kamasutra spécial Drell sous forme de codex vidéo, parce que visiblement… on ne peut pas faire tout et n’importe quoi. »

« Un de mes amis Drells est marié avec une humaine. Elle a survécu, jusque-là. »

Attendez… Thane souriait ? Il se payait sa tête ou quoi ?

L’alien relâcha ses mains et prit son visage en coupe.

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de passer une nuit avec vous, Shepard. Même si c’est la seule », ajouta-t-il, taquin.

« Un Drell qui a de l’humour… Je suis tombé sur le gros lot. »

Thane sourit une nouvelle fois et poussa doucement Shepard jusqu’à ce que ce dernier s’affale sur le fauteuil derrière lui. Le Drell se pencha et l’embrassa avec sensualité, et John ne put s’empêcher d’essayer de prendre les commandes, ses lèvres se faisant plus fougueuses et ses mains se perdant sur les hanches du rakhanien. Mais ce dernier, physiquement plus fort (fichue densité musculaire !), parvint à le contenir et se redressa, un genou posé entre ses jambes.

Lentement, il défit chaque attache de sa combinaison. Shepard ne le lâchait pas des yeux, se mordant les lèvres avec envie. Il se sentait déjà engourdi et se rappela un bref instant les paroles de Mordin concernant la sécrétion de toxines anesthésiques chez les Drells, ce que Thane lui confirma.

Ce dernier fit glisser le haut de sa combinaison, dévoilant un torse imberbe tout en muscles et en fines écailles vert Véronèse striées de noir par endroits, comme si un serpent avait laissé des marques sur sa peau.

Shepard parvint à se redresser et pressa ses lèvres contre le haut de son flanc. Il savait la zone particulière érogène (merci Mordin) et à entendre le geignement guttural de son partenaire, le Galarien avait vu juste.

Thane passa ses doigts dans les cheveux courts du commandant, rejetant la tête en arrière et appréciant les baisers brûlants sur sa peau glacée. Shepard essayait dans un même temps de désangler la ceinture récalcitrante du Drell et lorsqu’il y parvint, il entreprit de masser sa virilité sans plus de cérémonie.

Finalement, Thane n’avait pas gardé les commandes bien longtemps.

Il s’accrocha plutôt aux épaules de John, s’abandonnant à ses caresses en même temps que s’envolait sa vigilance. Shepard n’avait pas idée à quel point l’amour avec un Drell était périlleux, mais à cet instant l’humain s’appliquait tellement bien à sa tâche que Thane le laissa mener la danse.

« C’est vrai ce que dit Mordin ? » Fit soudain Shepard en relevant la tête vers son compagnon. « Vos organes sont extensibles ? »

« Shepard… _hm_ … Pouvez-vous… arrêter de… mentionner Mordin ? »

« Désolé. »

Thane invita John à se lever et vint l’embrasser avec plus de passion, partant à l’exploration de sa bouche avec l’avidité d’un affamé.

Ce n’était pas flagrant pour un éventuel témoin extérieur (IDA était sûrement en train de les épier, après tout), mais les deux mâles luttaient pour prendre le contrôle sur l’autre. C’était un combat doux et sensuel, mais chaque fois que l’un initiait une caresse, l’autre ripostait. Les préliminaires pouvaient durer longtemps à ce rythme, seulement, c’était sans compter la détermination et la curiosité maladive de Shepard qui mit fin au baiser sulfureux et poussa rudement le Drell sur le lit, bien décidé à le faire grimper au rideau. Il avait une réputation à tenir, et ce n’était pas parce que l’espèce de son ami était réputée pour ses prouesses sexuelles que l’humain devait se la couler douce.

Il retira à la va-vite son uniforme et, tel un prédateur, il grimpa sur le lit et vint passer sa langue sur les cuisses musclées de son partenaire qui en frissonna de surprise et d’émerveillement.

« Tiens, Mordin ne m’avait pas… »

« Shepard ! »

« Oui, oui. Désolé… »

Il reprit son exploration, alternant morsures et coups de langue bien placés, jusqu’à se retrouver face à face avec l’organe reproducteur du Drell perdu dans ses gémissements. Mordin aurait assurément soufflé un «  _Fascinant_   _!_  » s’il avait été là… Bon, Thane avait raison. Penser au scientifique dans ces moments-là était un peu étrange. Il attrapa une nouvelle fois le membre tumescent zébré de… Eh bien, c’était une bonne question. John se souvint de cette fois où il avait couché avec un type tatoué et percé sur les parties intimes et ça y ressemblait. O.K., ça aussi c’était le genre de pensée à éviter là, tout de suite.

Pour l’heure, il avait juste envie de goûter à cette singularité cosmique. Se léchant les lèvres, il se pencha alors que Thane baissait son regard sombre sur lui.

« Shepard, vous ne devriez pas… » tenta-t-il lamentablement. Mais déjà, le commandant refermait ses lèvres sur lui. «  _Par la déesse Arashu !_  »

Il n’eut cependant pas à repousser John. Celui-ci se figea puis se redressa de lui-même, les yeux écarquillés.

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel les deux mâles s’observèrent. L’un, abasourdi, l’autre, paniqué.

« … Shepard ? »

Le susnommé cligna des yeux et examina ses mains. La seconde suivante, John s’étalait sur le matelas.

Il venait de s’évanouir.

OooOooOooO

« Alors Shepard ? Comment ça se passe au lit avec un Drell ? Parait que c’est exténuant ! » lâcha un Joker hilare, alors que son commandant sortait tout juste de l’infirmerie, deux jours plus tard.

« ‘e ‘ou p’éviens ! u’e ‘ema’que de ‘lus et ‘e ‘ou ‘otte ‘e ‘ul ! » ragea Shepard, la bouche encore complètement engourdie.

Le timonier explosa de rire et se retint à IDA, des larmes de joie inondant ses joues mal rasées.

Mais quelle idée avait-il eu d’inviter Thane dans ses quartiers ?

Fin.

 


End file.
